


Sleep On The Brink

by NicoSavage24



Series: Ain’t Nothing Stronger Than The Four of Us [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 4HW - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Sleepovers, The Four Horsewomen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoSavage24/pseuds/NicoSavage24
Summary: As Becky and Charlotte sleeps the night away after an exhausting night at WrestleMania, Bayley and Sasha speaks out on their fellow horsewomen.





	Sleep On The Brink

Just hours after a show stealing night at WrestleMania sees another four horsewomen meet-up after the biggest show of the year, well sort of. Becky and Charlotte put on another match of the year candidate, this time in a triple threat match with Ronda Rousey. In the end, Becky Lynch made history and became the double Women’s Champion. It was a tiring night but worth it on many fronts, even for Becky and Charlotte. 

Sasha and Bayley were watching outside for the other side of the stadium where they were on their feet the entire match. Despite losing the Women’s Tag Team Championships earlier in the evening, it didn’t stop them from seeing their girlfriends put on a great first ever women’s main event in WrestleMania history. A match where Sasha was happy with tears falling, pointing the famous four fingers midway through the match, a sign that defined the four since their days at NXT. 

As soon as the match was over, they waited for Becky and then Charlotte last by the curtain where the four tearfully embraced. It also called for a celebration back at Becky’s hotel room, but as soon as everyone got there, it was no point of a celebration as Becky and Charlotte became exhausted and ploped immediately on the bed. 

Bayley spent most of the time on the couch as she scrolls on twitter but glancing with a wide smile as her heart began to do flips, seeing Becky and Charlotte cuddle their way to sleep. Becky is usually the big spoon as Charlotte was the little spoon but the roles were reversed just for tonight. Both women who tore the house down and gave it their all deserved a night’s worth of rest.

“Thelma and Louise are finally asleep?” Sasha emerges from the bathroom where she finished showering. She had a towel in her head as she settled on her personal belongings. 

“Those two are knocked out. That’s what happens when your are literally the main event.” Bayley kept her sight at a sleeping Becky and Charlotte.

“Look at them, they really brought the house down tonight. People are going to remember this night for a very, long time.” Sasha would finish what’s she doing and join Bayley on the couch.

“They kicked ass out there. I wish we were apart of that. Better yet, I wished things were different tonight.” Sasha frowning and replaying in her mind the heartbreaking moment when they lost the tag titles.

“Sasha.” Bayley put her hand firmly on Sasha’s shoulders 

“Sorry. I don’t mean to be a buzzkill but...” Sasha nodded her head with eyes closed. Hoping to not let out any tears.

“I know. It’s not the end of the world, we will get through it and overcome like we usually do.” Bayley turned Sasha so she can see her face to face as her hands were softly caressing Sasha’s neck.

“You always have a way with words, do you, Bay?” Sasha leaned into Bayley’s touch.

“I have to cheer you up someway. It’s my job.” Bayley’s smile made Sasha’s insides melt.

“That’s why you live up to being called the hugger.” A smirk emerges from Sasha as her lips brushed onto Bayley’s.

“They should’ve let us do a callback to Brooklyn, coming out to the ring and getting Becky and Charlotte to end their feud. It would’ve been amazing.” Bayley wanted her and Sasha to do a callback to Takeover:Brooklyn where this time it’s those two hugging and raising the hands of Becky and Charlotte and putting up the four fingers to close out WrestleMania.

“You know Becky doesn’t like to break character. Besides, she would have ripped our arms off.” Sasha with a light chuckle as she remembers Becky telling her she was dedicated to being The Man inside and outside the ring at times, except in close quarters where she can be herself with her girlfriends. 

“Still, it would’ve been great.” Bayley replied back a light laugh, hoping to not disturb Becky and Charlotte. “Maybe, next year? It’s been a blue minute since we’ve been in the ring together.” 

“Yeah. Long overdue.” Sasha is toying the possibility of another four horsewomen matchup, something that hasn’t happened since they were in NXT.

“Can’t believe we are the luckiest women on the planet to fall in love with these two dorks.” Bayley and Sasha turned their attention once more to Becky and Charlotte still fast asleep.

“Can’t believe it either. Thank god we have a few days off, we can spend it together. Just what we needed.” Bayley looking forward to spending a few days off with the loves of her life before the next tour.

“Hey, What the hell are you two you two little weirdos doing? It sounds like you two are plotting.” As Bayley was about to kiss Sasha again, they were spooked at the sound of Becky waking up while being half asleep and her eyes were semi tight.

“Are you two alright?” Charlotte somehow woke up as well. Her voice sounding like wanting to go back to sleep.

“We were just talking, that’s all. Sorry if we are a little loud.” Bayley apologized.

“You’ll be sorry if you don’t quiet your yaps and join us.” Becky made a joklngly threat as she invites Bayley and Sasha back to bed.

“I think Becky is trying nicely to say that this bed is empty without the both of you.” Charlotte pointing to empty space on the right side of the bed where Bayley and Sasha usually take up that spot. 

Bayley and Sasha smiled at each other as they headed back into bed. As Becky and Charlotte are big spoon and little spoon, Bayley filled the role of big spoon as her arms held onto Sasha, taking the spot of little spoon, her back against the chest of Bayley. Sasha would brush a kiss on Becky’s forehead as well as Bayley reaching to plant a kiss onto Charlotte’s.

“Goodnight, Becks. Goodnight, Char. We love you both.” Bayley and Sasha wished Becky and Charlotte a goodnight while getting comfortable.

“Goodnight. We love you too.” Becky and Charlotte while still in their midst of their sleep, adorably wished Bayley and Sasha goodnight.

It may not be a huge celebration as planned, but the four horsewomen celebrate with a well deserved night’s rest.


End file.
